


Eugene's take on love

by Saftey_Is_Useless



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, I don't understand tags kill me., M/M, One sided Eugene Lee Yang/Zach Kornfield, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saftey_Is_Useless/pseuds/Saftey_Is_Useless
Summary: 10 year old Eugene would disagree with 25 year old Eugene, and 33 year old Eugene would prove both of them right in their own ways when it came to love.





	Eugene's take on love

**Author's Note:**

> 1st thing first, I do not own the try guys or buzz feed. This fic is made for the pure fun of it. 
> 
> 2nd I actually wanted this be fluff but I watched to much sad stuff so obviously that didn't happen.
> 
> 3rd Please don't send this fic to the try guys, I don't want them to be weirded out or something. 
> 
> 4th this is my first fic. I don't understand alot of the formation that archive want's me to do to post this so if it looks like shit I'm sorry.

At 10  
Eugene would tell you love was meaningless, even at this young age. The young Male show little to no emotion, the bags under his eyes were the only thing that screamed help me. Eugene Lee Yang hated love, because love destroyed his family, it made people hurt, made his parents get divorced. He maybe 10 but he will always say to you. Love is a joke.

At age 25  
Eugene will still debate with anyone on why love was pointless, and he did with Zach all the time. Because you don't need love to be happy, and in fact love destroys things. He didn't care if Ned and Ariel tried to prove him wrong with their perfect relationship, or how Keith eyes lit up just the slightest the first day he met Becky. No love was some fake feeling that didn't need to be tested, and Eugene tried to prove this by closing off any emotions. But than Eugene noticed a falter in his reasoning on why he would never fall in love.  
That was Zach.  
Zach Kornfield .  
This small, harry, so many allergies, a literal grandpa friend of his. Zach Kornfield. The only person Eugene feels his breath leave when Zach enters a room, just like the way Keith and Ned described what happened to them when they met their wife's. Just for a split second Eugene began to realise love might not be so bad. He noticed things about Zach no one else did, like when Zach was super focused he wouldn't care if his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, how his eyes wrinkled at the forming crows feet, or how when Eugene made a flirtatious joke when they were drunk how Zachs cheeks went a flushed pink. He didn't seem to notice just how beautiful he looked all the time.  
But Eugene did  
And Eugene did not like it because he tried to say he would never fall in love.  
Yet here he was everyday finding a new reason to just have the slightest bit of skin contact with Zach while also holding up the facade of him hating physical contact.  
Or even doing something to annoy Zach because God he looked so cute when he was angry and flustered.  
He always wanted to see Zach like that.  
Happy  
Angry  
Pouty  
Focused  
Anything, he just wanted to see Zach everyday of his life.  
Because Zach Kornfield was different, Eugene was beginning to believe maybe just maybe love a good thing. Because of Zach.  
And at age 33  
Eugene proved to be a believer of love.  
The breeze sent small shivers through him, the scene around him was still beautiful. Guest were sitting in a row of white lawn chairs that had fairy lights weaving them together, the hay on the ground mixed well with the fairy lights that lit up the barn. The sound of the small water fountain echoed through the air, and the most beautiful thing out of all this was well.  
Well that was of course Zach.  
Zach who smile was lighting up the room more than the lights. Zach with his eyes teary with joy and excitement over what was happening. Zach who just a couple hours ago was on the phone with Eugene, talking about the future. How he was so excited for this day, and how adorable he acted because of it.  
It was Zach who looked so cute in his tux, the way he keeps fidgeting at the altar playing with the sleeves of his tux and biting his thumb with each passing second.  
Zach who eyes seemed to get brighter as the doors open.  
Zach who fell in love with his soulmate.  
Eugene remembers that day like it happened yesterday.  
The day Zach showed up to his doors how he looked so excited and so cute. How Eugene barley managed to get one word out before Zach stumbled in and telling Eugene that love does exist.  
That he didn't care if Eugene may not believe in it, because he sure did.  
That true love was out there and he knows it because he loves someone.  
He loved.  
Zach loved someone.  
But that someone wasn't Eugene  
It was the beautiful girl that walked down the aisle.  
Maggie, Zach's girlfriend for 3 years.  
The girl that made Zach feel what Eugene felt for his friend. His best friend. Only a friend. 

So Eugene would put his hand on Zachs shoulder when Zach turned around with that look, the look Eugene would give him when no one else was watching. The look of pure love, he would force a smile when Zach began to cry. He would rub Zachs shoulder in comfort as everyone gazed turned to Maggie. How she glistened down the aisle. Eugene's eyes still burned on Zach though.  
Eugene would ignore the tears burning to leak from his eyes as he stood best man to Maggie's and Zach's wedding. Because this, this right here was love. Love may hurt one person, but the other person got happiness. That was love.  
Love had many forms.  
Love may be the picture perfect marriage like Ned and Ariel.  
Love may have some bumps and make it work out like Becky and Keith.  
Love may be a friendship like how Zach saw his love towards Eugene.  
And love maybe letting go of the person you love, never telling them how you feel so they can be happy with the person they love.  
Eugene loved Zach, so much he would smile through the whole reception. Make a speech about love towards his friend and newly wife.  
Than when he finally got home to his empty apartment, he would finally let out the cry he held in for hours. Just so he could see his friend happy, and not have Zach worry over him.  
Eugene was okay with that.  
No matter how much his heart disagreed. He knew he did the right thing.  
Maybe one day he will fall in love again.  
Till then Eugene was fine being Eugene with Pesto the dog, and alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you actually read this, thank you so much. Sorry if it's shitty. I wrote it instead of sleeping and edited it on a coffee run brain because of the lack of sleep.


End file.
